The current diabetes pandemic is a serious problem confronting the health care system. Dihydroferulic acid (DHFA) has been shown to have an anti-hyperglycaemic effect through inhibition of gluconeogenesis (WO2014/048888). The compound dihydroferulic acid is illustrated by Formula I below:

DHFA may be produced by enzymatic processing of wheat bran, but the speed, yield and selectivity of the reaction is not optimal. Lactobacillus plantarum has been shown to metabolise ferulic acid into a mixture of 4-vinylguaiacol and DHFA [Dries Knockaert et al., J. Sci. Food Agric., 92, 2291-2296. (2012)]. DHFA may also be chemically synthesised. However, it would be advantageous to provide a method of forming DHFA with good reaction speed, yield and selectivity, ideally using natural materials.
It would also be advantageous to be able to provide the beneficial effects of DHFA through a composition which is edible and is formed from materials coming from a natural source, especially materials which are already considered to have health benefits.